Our Love
by Willnira
Summary: ¿Me odias por intentar darte celos, hermano? HikaruxKaoru.


**Our love.**

**Nada me pertenece. :O!**

**Summary: **¿Me odias por intentar darte celos, hermano? HikaruxKaoru.

Aclaraciones:

e.é yo no soy una enferma :O o algo así por

poner un hxk xD

hahaha :D eske me encanta esta pareja n,n

y es mi primer fic :B

MI PRIMERR YAOII!! Ahh ke Emoción n//n hahaha bueno pss

Ya :D

Notas de autora al finaL :D!

"_Salió de mi boca, pero no de mi corazón"_

Hermoso. Así podía describir a su hermano. El estaba trabajando con una muchacha, y no era Haruhi. Era Amanda, una muchacha que aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar con su hermano, molesto siguió mirando eso. Su hermano le sonreía y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Sintió algo arder dentro de el...Esos toques hechos a propósito, apretó su pluma, mientras entonces veía a su hermano sonreírle a Amanda.

Después de varios segundos, el timbre sonó. Su compañero de equipo le habia dicho que no habían hecho nada, el de manera molesta simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada y le dijo "termínalo tú" y se levanto de su asiento para salir sin esperar a su hermano.

Hikaru simplemente miró levemente triste como su hermano se iba sin mirarlo o algo por el estilo, así que el solo se resigno a irse solo...Amanda siguió hablándole, el no la rechazaba, simplemente le sonreía y ella solo ocultaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kaoru ni siquiera lo miró en el receso, parecía más interesado en almorzar solo, que en ver como estaba Amanda intentando alimentar a su hermano.

Asqueroso y repugnante.

Sus ojos dorados no podían ver como su hermano le sonreía a una mujer y no a el, no podía tolerar como el no le hablaba. Como lo ignoraba, como miraba a Amanda...No dijo nada en la hora del almuerzo simplemente estuvo ignorando a su hermano aunque pretender que no escuchaba a su hermano.

-Y bien...Puedes salir conmigo Hikaru?-pregunto la muchacha totalmente nerviosa. Amanda era de un largo y lacio cabello color mostaza, poseía un par de pecas y unos labios rosados...Unas cejas muy bien pronunciadas, pero no en exceso...Un cuello largo, una anatomía de la altura de Hikaru, era bonita, buen cuerpo. Kaoru simplemente sintió que se atragantaba con su costoso refresco, mientras los demás que acompañaban la mesa continuaban haciendo lo suyo-

-Si...-Repuso el gemelo mientras, Kaoru simplemente se levantaba de la mesa totalmente molesto. Hikaru lo observo irse-

A veces, Hikaru debía emplear métodos un poco rudos para que su hermano se diera cuenta de las cosas; Siguió conversando con Amanda, le daba lastima esa hermosa muchacha...Mucha lástima, haría todo lo posible para que Kaoru se diera cuenta de las cosas...

Oh! estaba totalmente harto de escuchar como su hermano decía cosas lindas de Amanda, sintió una terrible sensación cuando ella se acercó a el murmurando un "Hikaru", y simplemente se giro para continuar hablando con Haruhi, la muchacha estaba dándose cuenta del malestar de Kaoru, era debido a que los confundió así que fue a disculparse con el, cuando la clase acabo...

La clase de instrumentos era una que los niños de la nobleza necesitaban.

-Kaoru...Yo...-Decía nerviosa mientras, el simplemente la miraba como si no fuera nada-Quería disculparme por...Por...-La mirada que el le daba le daba tanto miedo...-

-No necesito tus sucias disculpas, solo aléjate de mi...-Desafortunadamente no pudo decirle nada porque su hermano habia llegado y habia visto que tan enojado estaba Kaoru, y la forma en que habia agarrado por los hombros a Amanda. Amanda estaba totalmente asustada, los dos eran guapos, inteligentes e idénticos...Pero últimamente Kaoru no era el mismo. En cuanto el agarre se habia hecho menos denso, ella se fue dejando solos a los gemelos el viento que se colaba por esas grandes ventanas hizo que la corbata se le moviera a Hikaru, al igual que su cabello-

-No necesitabas tratarla mal, Kaoru...-dijo Hikaru como si nada mientras sonreía. Kaoru simplemente agacho su mirada para sentir como un par de gotas se comenzaban a llenar en sus ojos, lágrimas. Desde hace varios años que no derramaba lágrimas, Amanda apareció con una radiante sonrisa, sin mirar a Kaoru tomo a Hikaru para apartarlo de el-

Odiaba a Amanda. Ella le estaba robando a su hermano, se fue a esconder en unos de los gigantes salones de la escuela, pero esconderse no sirvió de nada cuando Haruhi lo descubrió. Con sus ojos castaños radiantes, y su cabello corto...

-Kaoru...-Dijo sorprendida de ver a uno de sus amigos sentado en el suelo con leves lágrimas en los ojos, el de ojos miel levanto la vista para abrazar a Haruhi y hundir su rostro en sus hombros. No acostumbraba a llorar delante de alguien, no acostumbraba a abrazar a alguien porque estaba triste pero en estos momentos sentía que su mitad no estaba con el, y que su mitad lo habia olvidado...-Que tienes?-pregunto Haruhi sin importancia de que su amigo mostrara debilidad-

-Amanda...Ella me esta...Quitando a Hikaru!!-decía de manera celosa, Haruhi simplemente le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para sonreír con tranquilidad-

-Bueno...-Ella sabía algo pero no quería arruinarle nada a Kaoru, a veces es necesario de que uno mismo se de cuenta de las cosas sin importar lo doloroso que llegue a ser, pero como buena amiga iba a ayudar a Kaoru-Tu y Hikaru nunca han estado separados es obvio que te sientas incomodo con una chica rondando a tu hermano, y si eso no te gusta puedes hablar con el...-Kaoru dejo de sentirse miserable para simplemente sentir coraje-

-El la defiende!!-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces Haruhi evitaba reírse en su cara. Típico de las personas celosas-

-Pero tu eres su hermano...Siempre serás el favorito-Kaoru abrió sus ojos enormemente...Es como si tuviera que hacer encajar las piezas en un rompecabezas, solo que hacerlo era difícil-

**---**

Su hermano parecía molesto, no lo negaba era el día de su cita con Amanda.

-Ya te vas?-pregunto Kaoru que estaba jugando videojuegos solo, Hikaru se acercó le desordeno el cabello para entonces sonreírle a su hermano. Kaoru habia descubierto parte de su malestar, era celos tal y como habia dicho Haruhi ellos dos eran muy unidos y de repente aparecía una intrusa que parecía gustarle a su hermano...-Hikaru...-Llamó a su hermano antes de que se fuera, el se giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-No debes abandonar a tus mascotas, sabías?-Decía mientras Hikaru le extendía la mano-

Amo y sirviente, habían estado jugando a eso desde hace dos semanas, nunca hacían algo que no querían. Eran cosas íntimas de ellos.

-Ven...-Dijo rápido mientras Kaoru se levantaba contento y entonces comenzaba a seguir a su hermano-Si dices algo que lastime a Amanda, no te lo perdonaré-Repuso levemente tranquilo-

Estaba saliendo con Hikaru y con...Amanda, rolo sus ojos cuando escuchaba un comentario idiota de la muchacha; Como la odiaba! Nunca habia odiado tanto a una persona, interponerse entre el y su hermano...Era lo más ruin que podía a hacer esa sucia muchacha. Habían ido al cine, y el habia escogido una película de terror así que Amanda estuvo abrazando a Hikaru.

Mala elección. Cuando la película terminó, fueron a tomar un café, la muchacha se sentó cerca de Hikaru. Mala elección. La cita se habia acabado, solo debían llevar a Amanda al lugar donde iban a recogerla. Cerca de una fuente, con las luces de las calles ya casi encendiéndose. Un color entre azul y morado se estaba haciendo en el cielo, Kaoru estaba a un par de pasos atrás de ellos dos mientras sentía el viento. El viento mecía su cabello, el carro negro paso por Amanda, ella se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla...

Y cuando menos se lo espero ya se encontraba besando a su hermano en los labios. Ella se fue y entonces, Hikaru se giro para ver a su hermano preocupado...El ya se encontraba sorprendido y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un dolor profundo se hizo notar en su pecho. Ni se diga el corazón de Kaoru, Amanda le habia robado a la persona que lo entendía, y lo quería sin importar que...

-Kao...-El gemelo Hitachiin se habia ido corriendo, la gente podía ver como el gemelo corría entre la gente, el comenzó a seguirlo. Quitaba a la gente que se interponía, habia entrado por un par de calles y al final lo pudo ver entrando a un parque desabitado en donde el viento mecía los columpios, y el se iba a esconde detrás de un árbol. Hikaru camino despacio, Kaoru no estaba esas pisadas así que comenzó a estar ahí llorando sintiéndose triste-Aquí estas...-Dijo mientras veía como su hermano levantaba la vista, un par de lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos-

Odiaban llorar.

-Me vas a cambiar por Amanda...-Murmuró mientras se levantaba, tenía tantas cosas guardadas dentro de el que no iba a dudar en expulsarlas en ese momento-Acaso ya te aburriste de mi, Hikaru!?-Hikaru no dijo nada, solo siguió observando como su hermano lo sacudía nervioso y molesto-Di algo Hikaru!!-Le decía mientras dejaba de sacudirlo para agachar su mirada llorando con más fuerza, aunque quería parar de llorar sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir...-Me engañaste con una mujer, Hikaru!!-seguía diciendo Kaoru con una voz entrecortada, se canso de sacudir a su hermano y de reclamarle. Llegó un momento en que ya ni siquiera podía hablar del nudo en la garganta que se empezó a formar-

Cuando se canso de sacudir a Hikaru...

Hikaru abrazó a Kaoru...

-Es más interesante cuando hay obstáculos, no crees?-pregunto mientras abrazaba a su hermano. A su querido hermano-Nunca te cambiaré Kaoru, siempre serás la persona que más quiera...-Seguía diciendo mientras Kaoru murmuraba un "mentiroso", el simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada-Es nuestra forma de amarnos...De amarte...-Habia dicho lo que tanto quería que su hermano se diera cuenta-

-Yo...Tu...-decía Kaoru nervioso mientras abrazaba más a su hermano-Tu tambien eres la persona que más quiero Hikaru...-Decía mientras Kaoru besaba la cabeza de su hermano-

-Tal vez me excedí un poco, perdón si te hice molestar...No fue mi intención...-Dijo mientras Kaoru se separaba un poco de el, se alzaba un poco mientras juntaba los labios con su hermano. El beso fue tierno, sus labios se movieron de manera tranquila, sin prisa-Siempre seré tuyo Kaoru...-Dijo cuando el beso se habia terminado, mientras de nuevo cerraba sus ojos para acercarse de nuevo a besar a su hermano-

Sabía que besarse con su hermano gemelo estaba mal, pero entonces si estaba mal. Porque se sentía tan bien?

Solo necesitaron un abrazo, y un par de palabras para reconciliarse. Ellos eran así, siempre iban a necesitarse entre ellos, no iba a importar el amor de los demás solo el de ellos. Podían ser las personas más infelices del mundo, pero mientras estuvieran juntos todo iba a estar bien...

Iban a esconder su amor...

Ya que era la forma divertida de quererse, la forma divertida de amarse...

-Hikaru...Tu vas a ser la mascota esta noche-dijo abrazando a su hermano con sus mejillas coloradas, Hikaru dijo un "sip" mientras continuaba caminando con su hermano-

Mascota o maestro no importaba lo que fuera siempre y cuando estuviera a lado de su hermano por toda la vida.

**F**IN**··**

**N/A:**

xD

ahhh me base en la canción bokura no love style e,e de seguro ke la conocen Q.Q!

LA AMOOO ;---;!!

Y todo lo ke dice T.T!

Aww

Bueno ò.o si no les gusta la relación entre hermanos pss u.u no se porke lo leen Q.Q!

Pero bueno ;-;!

No se como pude escribir algo asi xD

Hahaha pero bueno da igual n.n

No me importa ke me digan enferma o deprabada a mi esta pareja me gusta y como ke la autora hizo que el publico pensaran que entre ellos se formaba una relación de novio x novio n.n y me da igual a mi me fascina verlos juntos :D!

Hahaha n.n

Amo el yaoi n0n!!

Yieh.

Bueno ya me voe :D

**Dejan reviews?**

Bye, bye.

Atte:

Willnira

♥


End file.
